


Dead Wait

by CatMcHall



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga), Zombieland Saga (Anime), ゆらぎ荘の幽奈さん | Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san | Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs (Manga), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameos, Character Death, Competition, Exorcisms, Flashbacks, Food Porn, Gambling, Ghosts, Idols, Life is a cruel mistress, Mahjong Parlor, Mahjong Porn, Mind Games, Multiple Crossovers, No Sell, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, References to Akagi, References to Legend of Koizumi, Spirit Medium, Supernatural Elements, Youkai, Zombies, mahjong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Life was a cruel mistress.Or at least was the case for Alice Shigeru, a mahjong parlor owner and part time spirit medium for the Japanese Government.





	1. Join my League!

_Mahjong Parlor_

“Ron” a female voice said, “Nine Gate, 32000 please.”

“E-hh?” a man fumbled, “That's your fifth houtei this game. Who are you?”

“Alice Shigeru” the woman answered with a smirk. 

“Shigeru...” another man answered, “Would you happened to be related to the infamous Akagi Shigeru?”

“Unlikely” Alice said before lighting a cigarette, “My grandma said she was born an only child and most of her extended family were killed during the war. She and grandpa moved to the US in 1966.”

“Wait, I just recognized you!” a third man exclaimed, “You were the captain of the Eisui's All-Girls High School during your second and third year, winning back to back team national championships and runner up twice in the individuals.”

“That's correct” Alice smiled, “With Takimi and Karijuku senpai, we crushed the competition in the lieutenant, vice-captain, and captain games in my second year. The third year was a struggle, as only my vanguard, Momo Etsuya, was able to match me.”

“And you're not a pro?” the man that played into her asked. 

“No” Alice shook her head, “I do run a parlor in Kagoshima, however.”

“What brings you out to Miyagi?” a young woman asked. 

“I got a lead on the possible whereabouts of my older sister....Megan Fry.” Alice solemnly answered. 

“The Half Demon that Transcended Logic!” majority of the parlor murmured. Megan Fry was a legendary Mahjong player, being the number one American amateur in elementary school before moving to Japan. She won the middle school individual championship in her third year and then won the Interhigh Nationals three times in a row, a feat only matched by Teru Miyanaga years later. She went on to become a top level pro before her disappearance ten years ago.

“Yes, she was pretty famous” Alice answered, “I must go. Thanks for the game.” Once she left the building, she put in the address of her next destination. 

“The Abandoned Mansion of Jabami” her phone read, “Huh, I wonder if this place is connected to Yumeko.” Hopping into her car, she followed her GPS until she reached her destination.

“Yeah...that definitely looks abandoned” Alice thought before pulling out a flashlight and began to search for an electrical box. Once she found it, she turned it on. 

“There, much better. Now to find sis” Alice hummed as she began to explore the mansion. From the interior, she could tell this mansion was designed with the latest styles of 60s, western primarily. Suddenly, she came across a game room with an early automatic mahjong table. 

“A gambling clan” Alice noted, “I got to say, this table is rather fancy along with the ivory tiles.” She took a minute to appreciate the table, before shifting her gaze to the bar. 

“You know I can sense you, don't need to hide from a spirit medium” Alice said. 

“Eh?” a spirit squeaked, “You can sense us?”

“Of course, my dear sister” Alice calmly said. Internally, she was trying to keep herself from crying after finding her deceased elder sister. 

“Oh” Megan whispered, “You're struggling not to cry, like you used to. That's very unhealthy.”

“No...I” Alice coughed before tears fell down her eyes, “I figured you had passed away ten years ago. It was easy to suspect since it was mere days after grandma and mother died. I just wanted closure, so I've been looking to find you since that day.” A sad smile rose on Megan's lip. 

“You're Megan's sister?” a tall girl approached. She looked well groom and approached with class. 

“Yes I am” Alice confirmed.

“You shouldn't have come here” a girl that looked similar to mother appeared, “Now you can't leave.”

“And why is that?” Alice asked. She had a good idea, but she needed confirmation. 

“Because you're the last of Megumi Shigeru's descendants” the tall girl answered, “Nene and I, Akari Jabami, can't pass until all of our traitorous sister's footprints are gone.” 

“And so my death will let all of you pass, then” Alice stated, “I suppose my grandma murdered you two before fleeing to America and taking on a different surname.” 

“You have great intuition” Akari smiled, “As the middle sister, she was neither the heiress to the family fortune nor the favorite daughter. Her jealousy led her down that path and she obtained what she wanted. She then married your grandfather, Ryou Shigeru, and left the country after the case went cold.”

“I see” Alice frowned. It all made sense now; a family line cursed due to the sins of the matriarch. 

“I'm sorry, sis” Megan solemnly said, “You shouldn't have come looking for me.”

“How did you die?” Alice changed the subject. 

“What?” Megan blinked. 

“How did you die?” Alice asked once more as she observed the mahjong table, “Was it perhaps in a game of mahjong?” 

“It was” Megan answered with a raised brow. 

“Then how about we make a gamble” Alice said with a sly smile, “If either you two get second place in a East-South game, then you end my life. If Megan gets first, then you must allow her to pass on.”

“And if you get first, we let you go?” Akari asked. 

“If I get first, you three join my mahjong league back at my parlor” Alice answered with a childish smile. 

“What” the three ghosts said in unison. 

“Sis, are you sure about this?” Megan said with unease.

“I will be fine” Alice reassured, “Besides, you should know my predicament the most.” 

“What are y....oh” Megan whispered. 

“Are you two okay with this? Alice asked. 

“We are” they said in unison. 

“Then let us begin” Alice said as she picked up a wind tile. 

Despite Alice's proclamation, she wound up in third after the East round. 

“So this is what it's like to brush with death” Alice mused as she observed her fading hands. 

“You really seem calm with death imminent” Nene noted. 

“If you dug a bit deeper, you would know why” Megan answered. 

“...” 

“Ron” Alice called, “All pons, 2 Dora. 5200 please.” 

“A hell wait on the dora?” Akira blinked, “Are you mad?” 

“She is” Megan chuckled, “You can blame me for that.”

“Hrmmm” Akira mumbled, “Weirdos.”

“I am not sure why you're concerned” Alice remarked, “You're in a healthy first place, which means you're really to close to passing on soon. Of course, this won't help. Tsumo, 16000 all.” 

“Tenhou!” everyone exclaimed in unison. 

“So that makes Alice first, but Akira is still in second” Nene hummed. However, Akira would find herself in third when she was hit directly with a haneman from Alice. Two rounds later, Megan solidified her second place by bankrupting both Akira and Nene.

“Well, with Megan finishing in second and myself first, it looks I win the gamble” Alice said with a graceful smile. 

“Very well, but I have two things to ask” Akira stated, “First, how do you expect people to play with ghosts? We're invisible to most people.” 

“My parlor doubles as a shop for spiritual heirlooms and other stuff” Alice answered, “There are plenty of wards that will reveal you existence to everyone. Beyond that, people can see you if you're in my suppression field.” 

“Suppression field?” Nene pondered. 

“It's a technique I use to null supernatural phenomena” Alice explained, “I work part time for the government in solving supernatural incidents, so it's a necessity. In mahjong, it forces so called “demons” to play a fairer game.”

“Says the 'Fishermen of Fools'” Megan teased. 

“The what?” Akira and Nene said in unison. 

“It's my title in Mahjong, derived from my ability to get numerous houteis” Alice sighed, “I can't use it when I have my suppression field up.” 

“Ah” Nene nodded. 

“Alright, my second question” Akira changed the subject, “How can you be calm in the face of death?”

“That's simple” Alice smiled as she conjured a glowing pocket watch, “My life is a dead wait. I only have four more months of life left, so losing it now wouldn't be much.” 

“What?” Nene gasped, “But you're so young.” 

“Life is a cruel mistress” Alice sadly chuckled, “I was born with a severe heart problem. I was only expected to live a few years, but I somehow made it to twenty-five.”

“You knew this, didn't you?” Megan said with a ghostly tear rolling down her face, “You wanted closure before you passed away, so you dedicated ten years of your short life to find the truth about my disappearance.”

“Yes” Alice confirmed. 

“Then you're practically one of us already” Akira frowned, “You're just waiting for formalities to complete.” 

“You can say that” Alice said with sad smile, “Can I ask a favor?”

“And what is that?” the ghosts asked. 

“Can we enter the afterlife together?” Alice asked, “Can we talk more about family? You're my great aunts and I want to know about who you were.” 

“Of course” Nene and Akira answered, “We have to wait on you, anyway.” 

“And I surely want to be there for you in your final moments, sis” Megan answered. 

“Thank you” Alice bowed, “It's getting late, so I guess I am going to get dinner and stay here for the night. Tomorrow we head out to Kagoshima, okay?” 

“That's will be fine” the other three girls said. 

_Alice smiled, knowing that her last four months on Earth would be memorable._

* * *

 

**A/N: Another project, woo!**

 


	2. The Dead Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dead Night at Alice's Parlor, which means there will be enough mahjong players to have two tables going.

_Youkai Parlor and Shop_

Brrggg!

“Oh, welcome back Alice!” a male voice called out. 

“Thanks Kogarashi” Alice smiled, “How was running the shop by yourself?” 

“Good, though I am glad today is fourth day of the month. It's been a bit busy” Kogarashi scratched. 

“Oh right, tonight is a Dead Night” Alice snapped her fingers, “A perfect way to introduce our new members.” 

“New members?” Kogarashi pondered. 

“Yeah, let me get them” she said before leaving and reentering, “Kogarashi, this is Akira Jabami, Nene Jabami, and Megan Fry. Akira, Nene, and Megan, this is Fuyuzora Kogarashi.”

“Nice to meet you” the three ghosts said in unison. 

“You too” Kogarashi bowed, “So....you found your sister”

“Yes, just in time too” Alice smiled. 

“Mhm” Kogarashi grunted. He knew she was close to death, but her nonchalant attitude was off putting to him. 

“We're are their great aunts” Nene opened up, “Our story is long, but the short of it is that their grandmother murder us decades ago and we couldn't pass until her lineage was gone. She and her daughter passed away ten years ago, which lead Megan to our former home. She lost her life in a game of Mahjong. Alice found about our curse and also bet her life in a game of Mahjong, forcing us to join her league if she and Megan got first and second respectively.”

“Ah” Kogarashi said, “So you will be staying here for four months then.” 

“Yes....how did know that?” Akira asked. 

“I'm a spirit medium, I can see Alice's life watch” Kogarashi answered.

“Yeah, it's why I made him co-owner of this parlor” Alice stated with a smile. 

“That's if you can pass on” a female voice called out. Shivers ran down Alice's back as a shadow covered her eyes.

“Hello, Saki” Alice mumbled. 

“What's up, Living Zombie” the biker turned idol said while slapping her backside, “I see you brought more members of the dead to this parlor.”

“Hello, this is Nene and Akira, my great aunts” Megan introduced, “I'm Megan Fry, Alice's sister.”

“Greetings” another female voice said, “This is Saki Nikaido and I'm Yugiri.” 

“Nice to meet you” Nene said, “Though...why did you call Alice 'Living Zombie'?”

“There was incident a few years ago that I was involved in, including possessing the body of a zombie” Alice sheepishly answered.

“Eh? Zombie?” Nene blinked. 

“Yes, Zombie” Saki chortled, “Which is what Yugiri and I are.” With a snap of her finger, her skin turned green and scars appeared; Yugiri followed suit. 

“How did you do that?” Akira blinked. 

“A technique I taught them” Alice answered, “They can apply and remove make up on a whim's notice.”

“I see” Akira hummed, “What was this about passing on?”

“Well...let's just I say I caused a lot of damage and owe a lot of money to them and their idol group” Alice rubbed her eyes.

“Idol group?” Megan blinked. 

“Yeah” Saki answered, “Green Face, the legends from Saga.”

“And if I don't pay for my damages, I must join them until I do” Alice sighed. 

“Eh?” the three ghosts said. 

“So, will this prevent us from passing on if you fail?” Akira asked. 

“It shouldn't” Alice answered, “The curse will register that I have died and thus be lifted. Besides, I will be truly dead for at least a week or so. Autopsy and funeral for the living, you know.”

“Ah, okay” Akira understood.

“Sorry I'm late” another voice called, “I got lost again.” 

“Hey Yuuna” Alice greeted, “Glad you could make it to our first two table Dead Night.”

“Ah?” Yuuna gasped before taking other three other spirits in the room, “Oh, hello. I'm Yuuna Yunohana, Kogarashi's girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you” Akira greeted this time, “This is Nene and Megan, and I am Akira.” 

“Two Tables?” Saki eyed with confusion, “But there is seven of us.” 

“And Kogarashi” Alice chimed, “Even though he's not on death's door like I am, he's gone through multiple out of body experiences. So he can be temporarily dead if he wishes to play along.”

“Not that I have a choice” Kogarashi accused, “You're planning to force an out of body ritual on me as we speak.” 

“Busted!” Saki teased. 

“You got me” Alice raised her hands, “Will you do it for us, please?” 

“Of course” Kogarashi smiled as began the ritual himself. In mere minutes, Kogarashi was floating outside of his body. 

“Alright, let the games begin” Alice said as she turned the open sign off. 

* * *

 

** Short Chapter this week, but I am now adding Zombieland Saga characters to this fiction. Please go watch it, it's an awesome series. **

 


	3. Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Megan meet up with celestial beings.

**Limit**

* * *

 

_Graceful Ramen_

“Ah” Alice sighed as she slurped her Ramen noodles, “You and Megumi make the best ramen, Tousuke.” 

The hulk of a chef just smiled slightly before helping his wife churn out orders. 

“That looks delicious...” Megan sighed. 

“It is” Alice answered, “You want some when we get home?”

“Eh? But I can't eat” Megan blinked at her technically living sister.

“If I make an offering, you will be able to then” Alice replied. 

“Then I would love some” Megan answered. 

**Brrng**

“Welcome” the voice of Megumi Megishima answered, “Please take a seat wherever you like.” 

“Ah, Urd, Mara, and Raven” Alice motioned, “I am glad you came.”

“It's been awhile, Alice” Raven said with a soft smile as she removed her hood.

“Only a year or two” Alice answered back.

“So, I presume this is your sister” Mara asked. 

“She is” Alice smiled, “Megan, this Urd, Mara, and Raven.”

“Hello” Megan waved. 

“Nice to meet you, kiddo” Urd smiled.

“Kiddo....” Megan blinked. 

“She's an old lady in comparison to us” Alice teased. 

“Why you....” Urd growled. 

“Eep!” Megan squeaked at the sudden surge of power. 

“You walked into that one, Daimakaichou” Alice laughed. 

“Daimakaichou?” Megan whispered, “Wait, you know the Queen of Hell?!?”

“I do” Alice smiled, “Urd is the current ruler of Niflheim, Raven her heir, and Mara is the Norn Goddess of the Past.”

It was a good thing Megan was a ghost, otherwise she would've fainted. 

“How...did you become associated with them?” Megan asked. 

“It's a long story, but a few years ago our universe was attacked by an enigma known as Oblivion, requiring all available supernatural entities or users to stop. Many lives were lost, including....my mother” Urd answered with a frown. 

“Well, sort of” Raven answered, “If Grandmother, Hild, actually had perished then her doublet, Tyr, would've also died.”

“And the universe destroyed” Mara continued, “Thankfully, Alice volunteered to preserve Hild's life and became a soul jar until Hild was ready to be reborn.” 

“And thus my end was sealed” Alice smiled while looking at her pocket watch, “Hild will be reborn into my body as my soul makes its way to the afterlife.”

“Alice...wait, what about your deal with that idol band?” Megan hummed. 

“If I still owe a debt, my soul will find it's way into a cloned body created by their manager” Alice answered, “Though I doubt that will come to pass.” 

“Oh” Megan thought to herself. 

“I am surprised Alice was a suitable candidate, to be honest” Raven answered. 

“I've trained my mana reserves to be really high to make up for the lack of ki, a result of having a fragile body” Alice explained for Megan, “Of course, with Hild reforming in me I also needed to wear these.”

“Now that you mentioned it, you were never one to wear jewelry sis” Megan smiled. 

“They're power limiters to keep me from popping like a balloon as well as make Hild's rebirth safe for humanity” Alice explained. 

“I don't understand” Megan tilted her head. 

“For deities to enter and walk around the mortal realm, they need to wear power limiters to prevent incidental damage to the surroundings. Since Alice is mortal, if she were to remove her limiters then the power stored within her would cause Armageddon. And without a reformed Hild, the end of the universe” Mara answered. 

“So Alice is a walking bomb until Hild comes back?” Megan summarized. 

“Essentially, yes” Raven nodded. 

“I volunteered because I wanted a set time on my clock, which was unstable due to my heart” Alice reminisced. 

“And one other thing” Urd interjected. 

“...My choice of the afterlife” Alice coughed, “Which is be where my sister is...aka Hell.”

…

“I am going to hell?” Megan stammered after a moment of silence. 

“Only because our family is cursed!” Alice waved, “We will be in the residential sector as free spirits, not members of the damned. Urd even has lined up careers for us” 

“...Careers in the afterlife?” Megan blinked, “Why?” 

“Ever heard the phrase 'Hell on Earth'?” Alice inquired. 

“Yes, but how does that relate?” Megan tilted her head. 

“The residential and business sectors of Niflheim are basically like living in a metropolitan city and doing everyday activities like working, eating shopping, entertainment, etc. Souls that haven't met Heaven's requirements for eternal paradise work and live their until they're ready for reincarnation” Alice explained. 

“There are exceptions, however” Raven added. 

“Such as?” Megan asked. 

“Some spirits become intermediaries between Asgard and Niflheim, while others join Hell's military. On rare occasion, a few of them become demons themselves” Raven answered. 

“And a handful become permanent residents” Mara said. 

“It's been arranged that I become an intermediary, both because of my pursuit of balance and my sacrifice to keep the universe intact” Alice mentioned. 

“So you won't reincarnate?” Megan frowned. 

“No” Alice shook her head, “I've sacrificed too much to forget this life. And I hope you think the same.”

“...” Megan frowned “Let's just take things as they go.” 

“That's fine” Alice breathed in. 

“Though that has me thinking” Megan, “While I presume grandma is damned, what about mother or her aunts?”

“Nene and Akira will be in the rehabilitation center until their souls are cleansed of vengeance, then they will be reincarnated. Your mother currently is a bartender at one of the comedy joints” Urd stated. 

“I see” Megan whispered. 

“Your orders are ready!” Megumi said with a smile as placed the bowls in front of the girls, including Alice's second bowl. 

“That smells heavenly” Mara smiled. 

“Is there a hint of sake in the broth?” Urd smiled. 

“It is, along with a generous amount of chashu” Megumi answered back. 

“It's like these bowls are tailored made for everyone” Raven observed. 

“They are” Alice answered, “Megumi has a knack for tailoring her dishes to the customer.”

Megumi just smiled before speaking up once more. 

“So, are these girls here to play mahjong as well?” Megumi asked.

“They are” Alice nodded, “It's been awhile since they had free time to do so.” 

“Well, once I am done with work we should play an East only round” Megumi said while clasping her hands together. A chill wind was felt by the immortals and even Megan. 

“It's always a pleasure to play against my best student” Alice smiled, “But let's finish our food before it gets cold.”

The rest of the girls nodded before chatting once more.

* * *

 

** A/N: For those wondering why Mara is the Norn of the Past, this is a reference to the fanfiction series “The Raven” by Narsil. If you like TT, AMG, Ranma, and/or SM, you should check it out.  **

 

 


End file.
